


Amara's Trick or Treat

by SerStolas



Series: Witches, Familiars, and Books, Oh My [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Poe and Finn scramble to finish the Halloween costume for their daughter the night before Trick or Treat.For my Halloween Fan Fic Prompt: http://nytemere.tumblr.com/post/166641383262/halloween-fanfic-prompt-ideasThis occurs a few years after By The Paw, for those who are curious





	Amara's Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts.

"I told you to make the wings a week ago!" Finn hissed softly as Poe desperately tried to hot glue the black fleece onto the wire frame he'd concocted for their four-year-old daughter's Toothless Halloween costume.

"Something came up," Poe replied in a faint, defensive tone as he leaned over the wire frame, pressing the black fabric against the hot glue and wire, swearing when he managed to catch the tip of his finger on a piece of hot glue.

From their perches across the room, the ginger cat BB-8 and the black 9-E looked on, unimpressed by their witches' actions.

"Oh give it here Poe," Finn told his husband. "I'll get the fabric on the wings, you go make sure the eyes are straight on the hood."

Poe gratefully handed the glue gun over to his husband with a quick peck on the cheek and dashed across the room to the hoodie spread out on a desk. They'd decided that making the Toothless costume their daughter had requested would be better than scouring the internet for one, especially since they thought none of the ones on the internet weren't cute enough. What had resulted was a scramble for a black hooded fleece jacket and pants, a great deal of felt and fleece, thread and hot glue.

Poe had carefully sewn bright yellow eyes and spikes onto the hoodie and Finn had made the poly-fil stuffed tail and sewn it onto the back, complete with one black and one red tail fin to match Toothless's tail from the movie. While How to Train Your Dragon was some years old by this point, it was still one of Amara's favorite movies, to the point where they watched it several times every weekend, not that Poe or Finn minded that much. Since the day they'd adopted her, that little girl had her Papa and Daddy wrapped around her little fingers. With a single batt of her brown eyes, she could draw just about anyone in, including Aunt Leia, and her Uncles Han, Luke, and Chewie, and her Grandpa Kes.

Poe knew that none of them really minded though.

He double checked the stitches of the brought yellow eyes on the top of the hood, sure that there was no way they would come loose, even with their rambunctious daughter's dashing around all evening during Trick-or-Treat.

This was their first Trick-or-Treat with her, and originally they'd been disappointed that one of them would have to stay home to hand out candy while the other took Amara Trick-or-Treating. Rey had neatly solved that dilemma by advising them that Luke could hand out candy on the Skywalker side of the duplex and Rey could hand out candy on the Dameron side. There was no reason for either of Amara's fathers to miss her first Trick-or-Treat.

Poe glanced across the room and saw that Finn had finished stretching and securing the black fleece across the wireframe for the wings with hot glue and was now attaching the straps that Amara would wear over her shoulders. The scene was just so damn adorable that Poe couldn't help but watch for a few minutes, goofy grin on his face.

Finn glanced up, feeling Poe's gaze on him, and smiled softly back. He finished securing the shoulder straps on the wings as Poe moved across the room to wrap his arms around Finn from behind. "She'll be the most adorable Toothless out there tomorrow."

"She will be, though if that's because of the costume, or Amara herself, I don't know," Finn replied, turning his head to give his husband a kiss. 

"Probably Amara herself," Poe replied, humming softly as he returned Finn's kiss. "We should head to bed, now that the crisis is over." 

Finn chuckled and took Poe's hand, leading him back towards their room.

The following morning, a Saturday, and a day, by Poe's reckoning, that he should be able to sleep in on, Poe awoke to the feeling of Amara leaping onto their bed.

Poe grumbled softly and burrowed back under the covers as he heard Finn chuckle. Finn leaned over and gave Poe a kiss on the cheek before rolling out of bed and grabbing a t-shirt, then picked their daughter up from the bed and carried her out towards the kitchen and living room, murmuring something about apple cinnamon pancakes.

Half an hour later, Poe finally emerged from bed to the smell of coffee and apple cinnamon pancakes. As he stepped into the kitchen, Amara was finishing a plate of pancakes at the small table, her legs kicking excitedly under her chair as Finn handed him a cup of coffee, amused smile on his face as he glanced at their daughter.

"I told her she had to finish breakfast and wash up before putting on her costume, I think she intends to wear it all day," Finn told Poe.

"Of course I do, Daddy!" Amara informed them as she set her fork down. "I'm done!"

Finn chuckled. "Go get cleaned up, Sprite, and brush your teeth, then you can put on your costume."

"She's excited, isn't she?" Poe said mildly as he took a sip of blessed coffee.

"Like you aren't," Finn said with a fond smile.

"Of course I am, I just hide it better."

Poe ate his own breakfast as Amara emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a warm turtleneck, black fleece pants, and her light up sneakers. Finn helped her slide on the hoodie and she pulled up the zipper before Finn slid the straps for the wings over each of her shoulders. Within a few minutes, she was dashing around the living room in full Toothless glory while the first How To Train Your Dragon movie played in the background.

A trip to the grocery store, to the public library, and a nap later, neither of them had managed to convince Amara to remove the costume, though Finn had managed to peel the wings off of her before she fell asleep on the couch.

Finally, time for Trick-or-Treat rolled around. Rey appeared at their living room and set herself up in a chair beside the door with the large bowl of candy Finn had handed her, but not before giving Amara several Reeces Cups, as Finn shot a stern look at Poe and Poe smiled sheepishly.

Their first stop was next door, of course, and Amara stood on her tip toes to ring the Skywalker doorbell. A moment later the lacquered front door swung open to reveal Luke, dressed in an old fashion black cape with vampire fangs in his mouth. He smiled fondly at Amara as she tucked a brown curl behind her ear and under her hood then said, "Trick or Treat, Uncle Luke!"

"A treat for you, I think, Amara," Luke told her and let her have her choice of candy from the basket he held. 

"Thank you, Uncle Luke!"

"She's adorable," Luke informed Poe and Finn as they hurried down the steps after Amara and towards the next house. "And have fun!"

As Poe and Finn followed their daughter down the sidewalk, hand in hand, they exchanged a look.

"Best Trick or Treat ever?" Finn asked.

"Best ever," Poe agreed, leaning in to give Finn a quick kiss.

Then the two of them caught up with their daughter, and followed her into the cool October night.


End file.
